The day sjin joined yogtowers
by karekage3
Summary: this is about how the great sjin (icer of jokers) came to be a part of the magnifient group known as the yogscast


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or members of the Yogscast!**

**This is my first fanfic so be nice plz!**

* * *

**Sjin's first day at the yogtowers**

It was Sjin's first day at the yogscast (as the title suggests) he was excited to be working with these great gamers and his good friends but a little nervous…could he do it? Could he be as good as the others or would be bring them down?

"Well the only way to find out is to go for it…"

sjin remembered getting the invitation and although he had done some work with the yogscast before he had never been a member….he was pondering on this as he pulled up outside yogtowers…the place where the magic happened…he hesitated as he stopped the car engine…but somehow seeing Lewis ready to greet him at the door gave him a little more confidence .he got out of the car and cautiously walked over to Lewis.

"Hi Lewis!"

"Hey Paul you finally got here!"

"sorry the traffic was a nightmare…a car crash on the a40…"

"Well you're here now! I'd better show you around"

"Ok lead on"

Lewis typed in the code on the door and as it opened, Lewis' face lifted slightly as he entered the building that held so many good memories for him and the team and now he had another friend to share the memories with.

As Lewis entered he stood to the side slightly and in the middle of the entrance room was a desk and behind that desk was the receptionist minty ,she was on the phone and in one hand had a pen which she was doodling with and on the other hand was frantically typing. as sjin looked over to her, she managed to mouth a slight "hello" to sjin and Lewis . Lewis then said in a hushed tone

"this is minty our receptionist since she is kind of busy ill show you the rest of the building"

Sjin and minty both gave each other and a final glance and that smile that means ill see you in a little bit. Lewis gave a silenced smirk as he saw the whole thing and remembered the exact same thing happened with him a and Hannah.

"well on with the tour"

"Oh yea"

sjin said ,a little embarrassed Lewis led sjin through twisting corridors and up and down various stair cases until they got to a long corridor lined with doors to the offices of some of his best friends.

The first room had a distinctive smell of chocolate, orange and tea.. and considering the door had a poster on the front stating to keep calm and diggy diggy hole sjin had a hunch this was Simons office . and surely enough as he walked in after Lewis he saw the signature superman hoodie crowned by a mass of ginger hair and a toothy laughing grin it was Simon one of Sjin's really good friends.

"Paul good to see you!"

"good to see you too !"

That sort of ended the conversation…Lewis started to discuss some on-going projects with Simon and as he did so sjin gazed around the somewhat untidy office which was pasted in posters and tea stains on the carpet

As sjin pondered around the office almost in a daze looking at the colossal mess and

amount of gaming merchandise he just about heard Simon say in a whisper

"why is Paul here again?"

Naturally this just confirmed to sjin that this was Simon …but despite all this sjin was really glad to see Simon again as he knew whenever Simon was around he had a good time with good friends. Lewis a subtly as possible explained that sjin was starting to work here today.

"well I guess its time to move onto the next office…."

"lewis can I come to?"

"simon…you have work to do considering we need to get this episode out tonight…"

"Oh…ok"

Simon was slightly upset he didn't get to spend the time with his friends but work had to be done to keep the yognauts happy .

sjin and lewis walked out the room and back into the corridor lined with doors. In the next room they found Hannah and Duncan playing skylanders…since they where recording they would have to chat later….in fact it seemed everyone apart from simon was too busy working to say hello.

By the stage they has visited everyone sjin was pretty tired as he had been carrying a box of stuff for his office…but before he could see his new work place he went to see lewis's office it was crammed with papers and fan-mail . it was at this stage sjin realized what he was getting into… I mean all the fans to please and all the work…he wasn't sure if he was ready for this…but then he was shown his office and once he put up his posters and got settled in he turned on the computer and the start up sound gave him a little feeling of comfort as he started to play minecraft…he was in a good place that he was familiar with in his own world that he could control and he could build create destroy or explore whatever he wanted…there was nothing to stop him other than a couple of creeper attacks….it was at this point that sjin heard from the common room next door a mixture of giggles and whispers and angry screeches…he decided to investigate.. the lights where turned off as sjin opened the door and the noises where violently hushed….a light suddenly flashed on and it took a minute for sjin eyes to adjust. And there they where the yogscast…all cheering for sjin and welcoming him into yogtowers the only way they know how….with a livestream!

* * *

**So there it is, my first fanfiction. It is a one-shot so don't expect updates.**


End file.
